


chasing visions of our futures

by orphan_account



Series: from the perfect start to the finish line [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, monarchy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years, Carmilla is still surprised by the people she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this series. I am really glad you have all gotten on board with 'the AU no one knew they needed' :)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: I make Laura cry a lot in these two chapters, so if mentions of Alzheimer's and its effects trigger you in any way or simply just bothers you, I recommend skipping the second chapter of this story.

You're still in a state of complete happiness when your plane lands in Monte Carlo.

Laura is back in England, probably doing something queenly and you want to be where she is, but you also know that telling Will and Kirsch and Maman about your engagement is important. They're your family and they deserve better than finding out through a trashy magazine.

Will and Kirsch are at the airport when you arrive. Your brother is in a suit, his hair gelled neatly and you smile because he's grown up to be all sorts of wonderful. Kirsch beside him, is wearing his trademark smile.

"Hi." You say and you and Will just make awkward eye contact before Kirsch sweeps you up in a hug. You yell in surprise and he guffaws in your hair.

"Hey, little miss sass machine." He says and you laugh as he takes your bag to put it in the trunk. Will opens the car door for you and you thank him as you get in.

You've missed a lot of things is what you gather from the chatter-filled car ride. Will no longer races, but is now tagging along to Maman's many local events, being taught the ways of a monarch.

Your gut turns over at that revelation because he says it off-handedly, but you know that that is supposed to be you and he's supposed to have had the care-free life you now live. He's been forced to give up something he loves because of you and, lost in Laura and the idea of forever, you hadn't even seen him as collateral damage.

Kirsch turns the topic to the most recent AS Monaco contest and points out that you should attend a match while you're in town. Will seems enthusiastic about the idea so you say yes right away and Kirsch laughs and says good because they've already got the tickets for the game tomorrow.

You smile and move to brush some hair out of your eyes and you catch a glimpse of the way Will's eyes are transfixed on Kirsch and you wonder. You've wondered for a while now, actually.

You wonder, but you don't say a word.

 

* * *

 

You tell Kirsch about your engagement as he's handing your bag to you after carrying it up the stairs to your bedroom.

"Kirsch." You say. "I'm getting married."

He looks confused for a moment.

"I'm getting married." You repeat. "To Laura. I'm getting married to Laura."

You hold up your left hand at him then and his eyes find the ring and he finally catches on.

"Congratulations!" He exclaims as he hugs you again and you laugh at his enthusiasm. "That's really good news, sass machine!"

He pats the top of your head awkwardly and you grin up at him. He's been your older brother of sorts ever since he came as a trainee in the security department at fifteen when you were ten. He's saved you from getting overrun by paparazzi and probably getting kidnapped and you owe him your sanity. And he takes care of Will when you're away, and recently, even when you're around.

"Glad you approve." You mumble, picking your bag up and dragging it over to your closet.

"I'll be in the hallway if you need me." He says and he's smiling so widely that you have to smile back.

"Thank you." You say. You're not sure if he understands but you mean it to encompass everything he's ever done for you.

He nods and opens up his arms and you step into them without a second thought.

"I'm happy that you're happy." His chest rumbles underneath your ear. "You've had a tough few years."

"Thank you." And you don't know if you can ever stop thanking him now that you've started.

 

* * *

 

You tell Will next.

He's in his room, reading something from your bookshelf, he shares this annoying habit of taking your books with Laura who's book reading time has been cut to non-existent but still finds time to steal something off of your shelf in Berlin every time before she leaves.

The door is open so you rap your knuckles against it twice in quick succession while you're standing in the doorway.

He looks up and smiles at you.

"I'm getting married." You say.

He scrambles up from his bed in excitement.

"She's finally asked?"

You roll your eyes.

"Is there anything you don't know about my love life?"

"Uh, the things my brain definitely don't want to know." He says. "I thankfully don't know about whatever goes on behind closed doors."

That reminds you of something you've wanted to say to him in private so you close the door behind you and step into his space.

"You need to think about this carefully, Will."

He looks slightly uncomfortable and a lot confused.

"What are you talking about?"

And _what are you talking about_? Your brain asks, _are you seeing something that's not there or is this a valid concern that needs to be addressed_?

Will is looking at you with wide eyes.

You take a chance.

"I don't know." You say breezily, watching his face closely. "But hey, Kirsch, you can come in, now."

It makes your heart melt, how Will perks up immediately and turns towards the door and how his eyes brighten because you recognize the look as one you used to give Laura a lot when you were younger. There's so much tenderness and love in his eyes and you know without a doubt that Brody Kirsch can do _so much_ damage to your little brother.

"I may not always be around, but I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at him."

He recognizes your trick, then and he looks down at his hands.

"So?" He mumbles. "You're one to talk."

"I don't have an issue with you being gay - " 

"Bisexual."

"Bisexual." You agree and make a mental note to remember that because that's important and it's his identity. "I don't have an issue with you being bisexual, I'm a lesbian. Whatever. It's the twenty-first century. I do, however, have an issue with you giving our bodyguard those looks!"

You want to hug him because he looks very small and very young and he doesn't deserve you confronting him about this, but you've put on your big sister pants for the moment and you need to get this point across.

"I'm too young for him anyways." He's grumbling in the same way you do and you're starting to find out why Maman finds that completely annoying.

You close your eyes at his words though because that's not what you mean. You will personally pummel _anyone_ who makes your little brother think that he's not enough, that's not what you're saying.

You move to sit on his bed beside him and you take his hand because you're bad at this comfort thing, but Laura's pretty good and this is what she starts with. And you try to think of a way to phrase what you want to say.

"Eight years is nothing." You say, nodding. "That's not what I meant. He's been in our lives for an incredibly long amount of time and that's just it, he's been all we both know. And maybe you need to evaluate if you love him because he's around or if it's something more than that."

"Laura's been in both of our lives for an incredibly long amount of time." He points out and you nod again.

"But Laura and I spent some of the most important years of our lives development-wise without each other." You still feel a twinge in your chest at that thought. "And my attachment to her was so incredibly unhealthy and drove me to do stupid things and that's not what I want for you."

He's quiet so and you take that as a sign to continue because you need to get this off your chest.

"So you need to know that there's - loving someone isn't supposed to hurt you. Just remember that and when you do get to that point where you feel like you have to tell him how you feel, you've got to do it." You look him in the eye. "Don't let it fuck you up inside like I did. Think about how much you really want this and act accordingly because sometimes the person you love isn't in a position to take action."

"Laura was very sad when her Dad died."

"Exactly." You're nodding again and you feel like an idiot. "And Kirsch, he's - you're technically his boss and his responsibility so I think the ball's in your court here."

"Is that a basketball reference?" He has a mock scowl on his face. "A year in America really changed you!"

"I'm serious, alright?" You can't help but roll your eyes at yourself because you had intended this to be just a quick conversation where you tell him that strong attachments to other people are good, but can also be really really bad especially if you're one part Morgan like the two of you are because man, your coping mechanisms suck and you hope his is a little better. All you really wanted to tell him was be careful.

"Does that mean you regret Laura?"

"Oh god, no. _No_." You shake your head and it's really starting to take a toll on your neck, all this head movement. "Jesus, she's my whole world. I will never ever regret Laura, but I'd go back and give my past self advice if I could."

"Like what?" He asks, squeezing your hand.

"I've literally spent ten minutes outlining this for you."

"Spell it out." God, it's like having a conversation win your fifteen year old self.

"You liking Kirsch isn't a bad thing." You try to summarize. "You putting your life in his hands and pining for him, though, is unfair on the both of you and it can spiral very quickly into one or both of you getting hurt very badly and you don't want that."

"And how do I stop it?" You make up your mind that you're going to hug him after this talk because he's very much like you and you love him a lot.

"You think about what you feel and when you feel like you're ready to address that, you tell him because communication is sexy and essential to a relationship and if he doesn't feel the same way, you call me up and we'll do tequila shots and you'll move on, but do none of the internalizing crap I did."

He nods to himself and looks down at your hand, which he's now holding in both of his.

"I so don't need you giving me advice on what's sexy and what's not." You hug him then because you didn't mean to dump all this crap on him, but here you are telling him no, don't fall into the same pit of internalization and drunk week nights that I did and all he's basically admitted to is a crush.

"And if you ever feel uncomfortable talking to me, talk to Laura or whoever. Just as long as you talk about it and you know you're not in it alone, alright?"

He nods at your shoulder.

"Okay. I love you, Will."

"Love you too." He pauses. "I think I'm going to need some space now."

"Fair enough." You say, untangling yourself from him. "I'll see you at supper tonight."

He doesn't say anything as you close the door.

 

* * *

 

You call Laura because you feel like you've screwed up.

"Hey."

"Hey." She sounds a little tired. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." You smile because you can't help it. "I think I screwed up with Will just now."

"What makes you think that?" She suddenly seems very awake.

"I - he looks at Kirsch like I used to look at you and I wanted to tell him to be careful and not fuck up like I did, but it turned into fifteen minutes of me basically lecturing him."

"Wait, who's Kirsch?" Laura is definitely walking, you can tell by the way she's breathing. "No, wait. Your bodyguard. I knew that."

She takes a breath.

"Okay, so Will looks at him like he's in love, what's so wrong with that?"

"Laura, I didn't look at you before like I was in love. I looked at you like you could ruin me."

She's quiet and you want to take that back, but she's talking again before you can.

"I'm sorry."

"No." You're shaking your head again and God, you need to stop. "No. Don't worry about it. I'm only saying I don't want him making the same mistakes we did."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Well yeah, but I sounded like I was telling him what to do."

"But that's just it, you are telling him what to do. Or at least what not to do." She sounds like she's thinking about what she's saying. "There's no other way for you to get the message across without you sounding like you were telling him what to do because that's exactly what you were doing."

It makes you smile, the rambly way that she speaks because she's definitely all woman now, but when it comes to times she's trying to explain something to you or begging you to buy her ice cream from a vendor, you remember the excitable little girl she once was.

"I guess so."

"But did he understand what you meant?"

"I think so?"

She's rolling her eyes at you, you can practically see it in your mind.

"Did he understand that what you were saying is 'step carefully' rather than 'don't step at all'?"

"I think so?"

"Then you didn't screw up." She says like this is an obvious fact. "You probably embellished the giving advice portion because you're dramatic as hell, but if he got the point, then you didn't screw up."

It's your turn to roll your eyes.

"Thanks, cupcake." You drawl into the receiver.

"No problem." She says, and then there's a pause. "Carm?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for how badly I treated you just because I was having a rough time."

Your heart kind of sinks at how small her voice sounds.

"Oh, sweetheart, no. No. You need to stop apologizing for that."

"Okay. " she says. "I have to go to a meeting now. I'll talk to you later?"

"Later. I love you."

"I love you too." She says before you both hang up and yeah, you'd go through every single shit day again if it meant you can be where you are now.

 

* * *

 

You get a little nervous when you're walking down to dinner because it's only going to be you, Will, and Maman and you plan to tell her over the meal if possible because you want to get this over with and her potential reaction kind of scares you.

A part of the table is set for the three of you and Will isn't present yet when you arrive so you clear your throat and tell yourself that you're going to tell her now.

"Carmilla." She says, rising to embrace you. "It's nice to have you home."

You let her hug you for a moment before pulling away. Now or never.

She sits down and gestures for you to take a seat, too, but you shake your head because you need to be standing for this.

"Maman." You say. "I'm getting married."

"That's wonderful news darling." She doesn't miss a beat. "Laura Hollis is a lucky girl."

You feel like a load has been taken off of your shoulders and you sit down with a sigh. She didn't give approval, but she didn't disapprove, either. So that's a win in your books.

Will comes in then and he sits down in the chair across from you with a questioning look on his face that only disappears after you give a nod.

"Don't tell me William knew before I did." Maman raises an eyebrow at the two of you. "You told William before me? When I'm the one paying for this wedding?"

You whip your head around to look her in the eye at that because that's - you must have misheard.

"I only like a certain type of cake." She says defensively and you are struck by the thought that the three of you at this table are all _so alike_. "What better way to get my way other than finance the whole thing?"

You feel so lucky and so loved and it's the best dinner you've had as a family.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, when you're about to follow Will up the stairs towards your bedrooms, Maman catches a hold of your elbow.

"I understand now." She says. "I want you to know I understand why you didn't want the throne. I understand now."

You feel like a child when you cry into her embrace and it's delightful.


	2. Chapter 2

You don't even think before slipping on your customary dark clothes that you reserve for when you're out in public. Sure, you like little color when it comes to clothes anyways, but black has been a staple of your wardrobe for so long that it's starting to feel like your armour.

You and Will get into the back of the car while Kirsch drives and the two of them talk excitedly about the season that the team is having so far while you listen and it's like old times, walking into the stadium amidst all the chatter and excitement.

It's midway through the half when Kirsch gets up to get some popcorn and Will says without any preamble,

"You didn't screw up."

"What?"

"Last night. I understand you were only trying to protect me from the worst case scenario. You didn't screw up like you told Laura you think you did." He nods more to himself than to you. "And I'm going to take my time to see how I really feel before I do anything."

You nod, too.

"Okay, that's good."

When you die, you think, as Kirsch comes back with three bags of popcorn and some cotton candy for Will, you are going to walk up to God and personally thank him for the fact that Laura Hollis existed in the same beautiful time as you did.

 

* * *

 

You live at home for a bit because you love and miss Laura, you do, but you've missed home too and you also kind of miss the apartment in Berlin so you outline your plans to stay in Monte Carlo for another few days before going to Berlin and staying there for a week in your weekly letter to Laura. You know exactly when she's read it because she calls you.

"I know we do letters." She says after the typical five minutes it takes the both of you to go through the portion of the conversation where you tell each other how much they're missed. "But, fuck, I've missed your voice so much. Can, I, uh, call you more often?"

"Laura." You say, rolling your eyes. "We're _engaged_. You do not need to ask if you can call me."

"Just checking." She says cheerfully. "Of course I know we're engaged. I'm telling my advisers tomorrow."

You look down at the diamond on your left ring finger and you smile because your own experience telling people has exceeded your expectations.

"Who else have you told?"

"Extended family. I have a few cousins scattered here and there." Laura replies smoothly. "A teammate from my Angels days and my next door neighbor from Vancouver."

You hum in approval.

"I told my Mom and Dad." She says.

"Cupcake."

"I only cried a little bit. I left them some flowers and sat with them for a few minutes. My Dad loved you and my Mom would've, too. If she'd had the chance."

"They'd be so proud of you." You say and your throat is tightening at the idea of Laura sitting in the cemetery, fiddling win her ring as she is prone to doing. "All the things you're doing, how selfless you are. They'd have been so proud. I'm proud."

"You're making me cry." She says on a laugh and you check your own eyes for moisture.

"I'll be in London with you soon."

"Yeah." She says. "Nine days."

"Yeah." You look at up the clock. "You should get some sleep."

"So should you."

"I'm not the Queen of England."

"Still, you've probably got a busy day ahead." She pauses. "When you come to London - it would be - I've cleared some space on the bookshelf in my study if - you should bring some of your things from Berlin here."

You hear the hesitation in her voice and you kind of hate that there's residual doubt in her mind when it comes to exactly how much you love her. You'd move mountains for her and you've told her so, but that period of separation still lingers in her words sometimes and you know she can't help it because sometimes you catch yourself saying something or hesitating too and you guess it'll pass.

"I'll bring a box." You tell her.

"Perfect." She sounds almost breathless. "Carm?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She says. "Goodnight."

"I love you, too, buttercup. Sleep tight."

 

* * *

 

You don't make it nine more days.

You can't even make it five.

By the fourth night, you're slipping into Laura's room in clothes you took from her closet and letting yourself into her bed as she sleeps.

 

* * *

 

You wake up with Laura's hand under your shirt and her lips pressed against your neck.

" _Finally_." She says, clambering up to her knees and throwing a leg over you to effectively straddle your hips. You place your hands on her waist automatically to steady her. "I was starting to think you'd never wake up."

"With your hand where it was?" You say against her smiling lips. "It's a miracle I didn't wake up immediately."

You kiss her for a few moments because you've missed her and you've missed this.

"I'm so happy you're here." She says, pulling away and nudging you to lift yourself up so she can take off the shirt you're wearing, which is one of hers. "I don't think I would have made it five more days."

"I couldn't." You agree, gasping at the cool metal of the ring on her finger touching your skin. " _Let's get married right now_."

"I wish." Laura replies and it gets a little harder to focus when she starts trailing her lips down your chest. "But I have a few things to take care of first."

You tighten your grip on her waist as you reposition yourself so you can sit up against the headboard. She whines a little in the back of her throat when your hips buck up into hers because of the movement.

"Like what?" You ask, pulling her pajamas down and off of her legs. She makes a noise in frustration.

"Can we, like, talk about that later? I'm kind of busy trying to have sex with you right now."

You laugh at that and it's so easy, loving Laura, because she's so bright and beautiful and just downright difficult not to love.

Later, you come with a laugh against her neck and you think you've never felt anything as good as she just made you feel in your whole life.

 

* * *

 

You try and urge her to sleep afterwards because she's a busy woman and she needs all the sleep she can get, but she starts going on about tennis and , after that, the composition of hockey pucks and her enthusiasm for both subjects make you laugh and her insight is interesting and gets your brain going so the discussion becomes so serious that it's ridiculous.

"Yes," Laura says and you're staring up at the ceiling, but you just know she's gesturing wildly with her hands right now. "But imagine a puck hitting you in the face - do you - do you think we'll ever run out of things to talk about?"

"What?"

"Do you think, like one day, we'd be sitting somewhere with absolutely nothing left to say to each other?"

You turn on your side to look at her and she's biting her lip looking worried.

"I highly doubt we will ever run out of topics to discuss." You say, tracing her bottom lip with your thumb. "But I'd gladly sit somewhere and look at you for a hundred years rather than discuss mermaids or donuts with anyone else."

She closes her eyes and there's a smile on her lips, but you know that the worry is still sitting in the back of her brain.

"I'm serious, cupcake." You press a kiss to her nose and she laces her fingers through your hair and keeps you close. "What is this even about?"

"My Mom she - she was developing early Alzheimer's before she - I was just at a conference about it last week and it's genetic and I know you love me for being me, but what happens if I'm not me anymore?"

Your heart kind kind of sinks at that because she's got her eyes closed and her breathing is shallow and she looks so scared.

"I will always love you." You tell her. "I'll take care of you and love you until the day I die."

"It won't be _me_ when my brain goes." Laura's voice goes high at the end of her sentence and there's a desperation in the way she relinquishes her hold on your hair and runs a hand through hers.

"Laura." You say because this is all coming a little out of nowhere for you.

"I've had nightmares." She says and her voice is hollow. "While you were gone. I had some bad nights. That's all."

"I'm never going to leave you by yourself again."

"I am not opposed to that." Laura says and you pull her body closer to you. "I'm going to do what I have to do so we can get married as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

Laura drags you along to one of her meetings with what she calls her advisers. They bow to you and kiss your hand before anything resembling a meeting starts. Laura sits to your left.

There's talk about appearances at film festivals and museum openings before Laura gets down to business.

"I want to speak at the UN Assembly in Switzerland next month about LGBTQA Rights." She says and you freeze because she's got such a steely look in her eye. "I feel...obligated. To do this. I feel obligated to tell the world my truth and tell it proudly."

You think you're going to be sick at the thought of Laura having to speak in front of millions of people about something she's kept extremely private. You were her childhood best friend and you didn't even know she was a lesbian. Yet here she is ready to tell the world because of some misplaced feeling of debt.

"You don't owe them _anything_." You manage to spit out. Her advisers all look at you as if you'd committed a crime.

"I owe this to kids who struggle with their identity." She says and you are in awe at the complete power that resides in her face. You love her and you love her for being so good at what she's been forced to become. "I'm in a position of influence. And they need to know that it's okay to fall in love with your best friend even if she's a girl too and that it isn't better or worse, but just is."

You look at her and you see the difference between the two of you. You are both protective of the ones you love. Your love is limited, however, to your family and friends and Laura. Laura's heart can stretch to fit the world.

Laura was _made_ to be a queen.

"I want to be an example of a kid who made it through all the confusion and got the girl." She says, more softly now and you feel as if she's stopped talking to the room and is now only talking to you. "I want children to know that love shouldn't have boundaries."

She's extraordinary and it takes your breath away.

"And then we can get married." Laura says, smiling. "Here in London or in Monte Carlo or both. Or wherever you want. After I do this. We can get married, okay?"

You can only nod.

She steers the meeting back to the process of arranging for the United Nations to have her speak and you don't understand how it can be possible that you're falling deeper and deeper in love with her by the second.

 

* * *

 

She has a nightmare on Friday night and again on Monday. You know because you wake up in the middle of the night both times to her sobbing into your shirt.

It takes a bit of time for her to calm down afterwards. You talk for hours before she falls asleep in your arms again.

In the mornings, when she's in meetings, you Google search Alzheimer's and read about it.

 

* * *

 

You make up your mind to speak to her about her recurring nightmares and the concerns she's been hiding from you before she goes to Switzerland. It's early in the morning and she's rubbing sleep out of her eyes while you're catching up on some reading in bed.

"Laura." You say, turning the page. "Do you have time for a short talk?"

She shrugs.

"I can make time."

"About your nightmares - " 

"No." She sits up and holds up a hand. "I'm fine. I just got scared while looking too far ahead is all."

You close your book and take her hands in yours because they're shaking and you haven't exactly worked out a pattern when it comes to her trembles, but when her hands start shaking like this, it kind of scares you.

"We can go to the doctor's." You say, and she's crying. "We can change our diets so that it's healthier for both of our brains and we can do crosswords together, okay? We can do all of that."

Laura nods several times and you're nodding too.

"I don't want you to be afraid of this. This is something you can't control." Her hands are getting steadier so you let go of them and hug her instead. "You're so incredibly strong. And I know it scares you right now, but you can't keep living with this in the back of your mind."

She's nodding against your shoulder and a little sob escapes from her mouth and you're a bit lost because you don't exactly know how to stop her from being scared of this. There are moments, like in that meeting and in that Icelandic hotel room, where she looks so unbreakable that you forget she's a mortal just like you. But then there are these moments too, when you can see the cracks that she's taken the time to glue back together and you are reminded of exactly how much she's had to go through already.

"Thank you." She says, pulling back. "Thank you, Carmilla."

You wait because she looks like she's about to say something.

"When the doctor told me about my Mom's condition that had been kept from me - I don't like not knowing what's going to happen. I've never dealt well with that. The thought of not being able to do anything to fight this - the idea of possibly having this in my brain - " She leans forward to kiss you and it's rough and messy and you're both a bit breathless when she pulls away. "But you - I look at you and I feel like I've got _the world_ in my hands and it doesn't scare me for me anymore. It scares me because I don't want you to have to - "

"I love you." You say, shaking your head. "I don't care. I love you."

"I might forget the names of our grandchildren someday." She says.

"I love you."

"You say that like you're daring someone to challenge you." Laura smiles so brightly it's almost blinding. "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

You and Laura go to the doctor's and he explains the steps you can take to keep both of your brains healthy.

Laura calls a meeting with her kitchen staff the next day and orders them, asks them nicely more like, now that you think about it,to serve her dark green vegetables on a regular basis even if she gets angry about the fact that there are a lot of vegetables on her plate. They all laugh and promise to do their best.

She sits in your lap and the two of you do crossword puzzles on Wednesday nights and Sudoku on Sunday mornings. She gets annoyed at how good you are doing crosswords and you are amazed by how good she is at Sudoku.

"For the first time." She says the morning before she leaves for Switzerland, pen in hand, studying the Sudoku puzzle intently. "I can see in my head what I'll be doing fifty years from now."

"And what's that?"

"Beating you at Sudoku." She smiles cheekily.

You take the pen out of her hand for that one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a lost cause when it comes to trying to stop this AU from taking over my life so there'll be more :)
> 
> Again, many thanks to zefrumiousbandersnatch for the art. I don't think I'll ever stop looking at your pieces.


End file.
